Just One of Those Days
by cadywise
Summary: Work work work, that's all that's on Sasuke's mind but one phone call from a certain someone changes everything. SasuNaru Oneshot. Lemons for the sad folks.


**Disclaimer: I only own the situations that my brain concocts**

**Well would you believe that I wrote this during work? Yeah I know work. Like shouldn't I be oh I don't know...working? But hey this is the result I suppose. Too much free time to...not work. Anyway I hope someone out there likes this.**

**ONWARDS!**

****

"And that's the proposal plan for next spring. I'll have any additional information emailed to you at a later date. This concludes the meeting, have a good afternoon."

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his designated spot as C.E.O. of the company and watched as his workers packed their items and made a mad dash for the door. As if afraid that he'd change his mind at the last minute and continue the already too long meeting. Like he'd do something like that. He might be a heartless bastard but even heartless bastards needed rest.

When the room finally cleared he released a sigh and leaned back in his over sized chair grasping a few seconds of rest before he started the work cycle all over again. However, a timid knock on the door forced him to cut his alone time short. Grabbing his material, he made a brisk walk over to the door and flung it open causing the person at the door to jump along with everyone on the floor. He continued his walk to the front where the elevators were, all the while saying nothing to the stumbling secretary trying miserably to keep up.

"Uh Uchiha-san, there has been a request for your presence at the Yashiro Gallery next week. And umm there are a few documents here that need your signature," she quickly hurried into the elevator as it opened knowing full well that he would not wait for her.

"Also the meeting tomorrow morning has been pushed to twelve," she didn't miss a beat when the raven C.E.O. damned his brother to hell for ruining his plans and continued with the seemingly endless list of things that needed to be brought to his attention.

"Is that all?"

When the question was asked she raised her head from the papers, surprised that he has in fact acknowledged her but then realized that they had arrived at his office door and he probably just wanted to get rid of her. Seeing the impatience printed sourly on his face she added her last statement.

"Last thing, Naruto-chan called, he wants you to get back to him immediately."

Sasuke visibly twitched right after hearing 'chan' leave her mouth. He hated that his entire staff went along their merry way being a bit too familiar with the blond moron, his blond moron. They weren't to be blamed however, as the idiot himself paraded through his office and demanded that Uzumaki-san was his dead father and they should all just call him Naruto. Soon after that the 'chan' got added and he, of course, had no objections claiming he wasn't a tight ass like a certain somebody. To which Sasuke responded with a well deserved round of office sex. After which the blond claimed that everyone could hear him through the sound proof walls, which Sasuke himself said was ridiculous...only to step out onto the floor where awkward silence greeted them. If that wasn't enough of a hint the reddened faces were and so began the period of 'bastards can't have sex for a month'. Although it was more like three days. What an Uchiha wanted, they got, end of story. None the less Naruto refused to set foot in the building again. But he was getting lost in his thoughts.

Shaking his day dreams away the C.E.O. grabbed the papers from the lady's hand and waltzed into his office closing the door behind him. He carelessly tossed them on the pile that already devoured his desk. He swore the thing had a life of its own because it grew everyday without fail but he'd get to that later. He needed to make sure that the blond hadn't burn down their condo. Grabbing the phone he dialled the number. After two rings the connection on the other end was made and the whining voice spoke.

"Sasukeeeeeee. When are you coming home?"

The raven no longer marvelled at the fact that Naruto always knew when he was calling.

"I'll be there late dobe what's the problem?" He spun the chair around to see the view from his window. One of the many perks of being him.

"I want you here nooooow."

"I know you do but as usual I have work to do so I won't be home until 10 or so."

"But Sasukeeeee ."

Sigh. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. There was way too much work he needed to get done and he didn't need distractions slowing him down.

"Naruto, I'll try and get things done here as fast as I can and try to be home latest 9 ok?"

"Still too late. I have a real problem Sas."

He dreaded asking but, "what is it?"

"I'm horny."

He remained unfazed, "aren't you always?" which wasn't quite true. They both knew that he was the one that was always horny.

"No I mean I'm really really REALLY horny. I don't know why it started right after I drank some of that stuff Sai game me."

"Hold up. When did you see Sai?"

"He was over here today."

"I don't want him over there especially when I'm not there. I thought I told you that."

"Calm down , he was just bringing over my work but you're missing the point. I neeeed you."

"And I told you I can't be there right now. Take care of it yourself."

"I've tried! I've been hard for an hour now and I've tried getting rid of it but no matter how much I jerk off I never cum! It's never enough. I did everything! I used my fingers, I rubbed my nipples, I used 3 vibrators THEN I DID IT ALL AT ONCE. Nothing's working Sasuke."

For each item on the frustrated blonde's list the raven felt a small jump in his groin. Great, now he has a problem of his own.

"Sasuke are you listening? I just really need to get off."

"Well idiot, it serves you right for taking shit from Sai in the first place. I told you he was no good."

"Ye-yeah I know, sorry. I should have listened."

It was then that Sasuke noticed the difference in his lover's breathing. Each word that was said came out as an annoying pant over the head piece.

"Naruto."

"Mmgh."

"...Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing?"

"I-I don't know nngh what do you think I'm doing?"

"Oh God Naru why are you doing this to me? You know I can't leave now."

"I-I know but your voice is making me hot hmm."

Sasuke grabbed his throbbing crotch at the sound of the breathless moan over the phone.

"Come on Sasuke. Please come home. Don't you want to fuck me."

There it was again, the not so subtle jump in his pants. He was feeling it now.

"Don't you want to run your hand over my stomach nnn. Sa-sasuke my nipples are hard. I love it when you lick them and I start shivering 'cause it feels so good."

The grip on the raven's crotch tightened as he closed his eyes and pictured what was really happened on the other side of the phone. With the moans from the other male vibrating his ear drums he forced himself to stay calm with little success.

"Aah! It kinda hurts when I pinch them but I uhn can't stop it feels too good. Do you want to pinch them Sasuke? I wish this was your hand around mu cock, yours is much bigger than mine."

Sasuke had to bite him lips to stop himself form groaning. He refused to masturbate in his office. He refused to masturbate period. His sperm went one place and one place only and that was inside the blonde, who was currently making his way under the raven's skin.

The moans and pants continued coming through louder than usual as only God knew what Naruto was doing to himself now.

"You know how you always make me suck on your fingers before you prep me and I always say I hate it 'cause I don't want to taste my cum," there was a pause. "I lied I love it mmngh. And I love how you always buck against me with your big hot dick rubbing against my leg when I suck on them. Sasuge chu yu wike zat?"

The sudden lack of proper pronunciation told Sasuke that Naruto was probably eagerly sucking his fingers as they spoke and recalled how the blonde's tongue would shyly lick at his digits, getting them wet, then happily sucked hungrily on them. He shivered at the thought. Pre cum was slowly leaking into his boxers but he no longer cared. He was too far gone anyway. A sudden gasp jolted him from his thoughts.

"You ok?" lust laced his voice and he cursed himself for it.

"Yeah. J-just my ass is kinda sore from all the stuff earlier."

If Sasuke was a lesser man, he would probably have a nose bleed.

"Haa-ah it's so hot inside me. Sasuke remember when we first did this and I couldn't even take in one of your fingers. Uhn we've come a lonngh long way haven't we. Ahh that spot feels so good. Sasuke, it feels great Sa-sasuke Sasuke."

"Naruto, Naruto. Shit", the blonde probably dropped the phone during the excitement because his voice sounded far away at the moment but the faint sounds of pleasure were still heard as he tried to reach his peak and there was no way that was going to happen without him. Sasuke ended the call and promptly dialled the number to his head secretary.

"Yes Uchiha-san."

"Cancel everything I have for the evening."

"But-"

"I said cancel it", without waiting for a second response he hung up and grabbed the bare necessities. Keys, wallet, box of condoms he kept for emergencies...on second thought they weren't needed. Bursting thought the door he made his way to the elevators which took forever and a day to lift itself from the ground floor to his. When the door finally dinged open he wasted no time in glaring at the occupants who all but ran out of the small space in an attempt to escape his gaze. The C.E.O. slammed the basement button and rode the elevator down. Minutes later he was in his BMW making the 30 minute drive home seem 5 minutes long.

When he got home the sun was just about to set, painting the living area in a bright red-orange glow but he had to time to look at the scenery and instead made his way straight for his bedroom. Once he pushed open the door a very naked, very sexy, very hard Naruto lay displayed on his red sheets, legs spread and cock dripping wet.

"Took you long enough teme. I already told said I can't come without you", and like that the dam was broken.

Sasuke hurriedly tossed off his confines and crouched over the blonde man capturing his lips with his own, wasting no time in forcing his tongue through them. He heard a mewl escape the other's throat and easily swallowed it. Pushing him further into the bed, Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's thighs and spread them. Said blonde gasped as he was further exposed and broke the kiss shivering slightly when he felt the warm hand probe his entrance.

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"Why should I when you've done such a good job readying yourself already."

The blush went unnoticed as the raven haired man freed his painful erection from his now soaking boxers.

"See what you've caused dobe?" he bit harshly on his lover's neck earning a whimper in response. "Next time don't take anything from Sai."

"I-I won't", he was vaguely hearing what he was agree to as the strange but welcomed feeling of a cock against his anus distracted him.

"You promise?"

"Yes ye-AH!" back arched, mouth gasping for air, hands tightly gripping the sheets, that was how Naruto found himself when Sasuke took on hard plunge inside him and a second later white ribbons of cum shot from his twitching shaft, coating his stomach and chest. When the spasms finally stopped he slumped back down on the bed hazily looking up at his smirking lover.

"Wow. You came as soon as I entered. I know I trained you better than that."

"Sa-ah I s-sorry", he tried to get the words out as he slowly came down from his high.

"Sorry doesn't cut it dobe", and suddenly the room was spinning and the blond found himself on top of the still smirking Uchiha. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him as he was forced to take in more of his lover's thick penis.

"Serve me."

Bracing himself on the other's chest he shakily held himself upright.

"Sasuke I can't", said raven jerked his hips upwards in protest and watched as his lover trembled on top of him.

"What's the matter I thought you were horny?" another jerk, another groan.

"I was, I'm too wea-ah Sasuke stop. Switch back." But his pleas went on deaf ears and the constant upwards jerks had him bouncing on the cock against his will.

"Looks like you're hard again", at the sudden discovery Sasuke slowly rubbed his fingers over the tip of Naruto's oozing erection.

"Nngh Uhn no", he tried and failed to remove the hand from his cock, which was still sensitive from the last time he came.

"You had this coming Naruto", wrapping his hand behind his neck he pulled him down to steal a kiss. The blond seemed to relax a bit and began moving his hips down in sync with Sasuke's upward movements.

Sasuke gave a final lick on the blonde's red lips and smiled.

"Good boy", and with a final thrust and a grunt Naruto felt as hot liquid coated his insides and the feeling was euphoric. He came again instantly once again feeling bliss as his body was overcome by trembles of pleasure. His arms ran out of strength causing him to collapse in his lover's sweaty chest. Sasuke lay there panting heavily, waiting for his spirits to return to his body as Naruto drifted off to sleep lulled by the heart beat beneath him.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?" was the lazy reply.

"I'm going to kill Sai."

Uchiha Sasuke could not stop the smile that graced his face. Maybe this one time Sai did something useful...just this time.

"If he steps in this house again, I'll kill both of you.

****

**For the first time I have created and posted a fan fiction on the same day. I think I deserve a medal of some sort, just saying. Hope you enjoyed it guys. **

**Naruto: Why is it...that bad stuff always happens to me?**

**Sasuke: Maybe cause you're you**

**Naruto: That doesn't even make sense**

**Sasuke: It does to everyone else dobe**

**Naruto: Like hell it does**

**Cadywise: Guys guys, it's late at night, I'm tired, my back hurts, and the dogs next door won't shut up. Can we do this when I'm feeling less shitty.**

**Naruto:...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Naruto:...what crawled up her ass and died.**

**Cadywise: . so anyway leave reviews tell me what you think.**


End file.
